


Trust Nobody

by Lulu2020



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, Batman: The Animated Series, Lost Song (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternative Lifestyles, Batfamily Angst (DCU), Batfamily is a Mess (DCU), Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is Not Batman, Bruce Wayne is Not Okay, Eventual Happy Ending, Evil Bruce Wayne, F/F, F/M, Immortality, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu2020/pseuds/Lulu2020
Summary: Two souls crying out in despair.One world in ruins, the other intact but full of suffering.As fate would have it, a depressed Bruce Wayne and a lonely Bruce Wayne switch Earth's. Now one of them has to deal with an endless cycle of reliving Earth as the other deals with a resentful family and friends. What do you with a now unstable but powerful and immortal Batman that sings to save Gotham? Or the now forgotten hero Bruce Wayne who now wanders the Earth, unsure of what to do or how to get back home? Let's just say… the heroes better watch or the Earth will pay the price.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne/Colin Wilkes, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Trust Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> Lost Song: Song of Fire (English Version) + Instrumental  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=gQMbzFu1iGg
> 
> Lost Song: Song of Mortality [Destruction] English (Male Cover) + Instrumental  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=QcNHaewJ2rw 
> 
> English Translyrics by:   
> (EDKUN and Mayu-Sama)

Bruce Wayne's POV

"Please, my love. The world is watching" he pressed his forehead against mine, raising his palms to tenderly cup my face. I leaned to his touched as I stared at him in fear and confusion. "This war will be in our favour once these traitors are disposed of," he let go and turned me to face the deceased bodies lying on the ground ,"We need to set forth a warning to the rebellion in order for bloodshed to cease. If we make an example of them, the people will realize it is pointless to fight back and surrender. I need you to sing the Song of Fire." 

I stepped away from him as I curled in on myself. In the distance I could hear Diana walk past Clark and towards me. She laid a hand on my shoulder and I surpressed the urge to shudder. After months of hiding on Clark's orders, I've become accustomed to his touch only as everybody else became foreign. Her touch felt cold, however. It was probably from the cold, briefly eyeing her light attire. 

"Bruce, it's okay. They won't feel any pain if they're dead," she reassured. I remained gazing at the ground as I mulled over her words. Since the start of the war, I had my lover and his allies swear they wouldn't use me to kill people, not even one. There have been various times when I had almost lost it but they and my family had prevented it from happening. Being the Songster had many advantages but one of the downsides was the effect it had on my mentality. 

Arms wrapped around my waist and I startled. Looking sideways, I stared into Clark's eyes and noticed something was off. His eyes held warmth and yet it seemed off. Was I just imagining it? "Are you sure?" My voice trembled as I laced our hands together. "Will everything finally end? Can we all finally live in peace in the near future?"

He nodded ,"We'll soon be able to live like we've always dreamed," he gestured to Diana, "No more deaths, no more fear, no more worrying thoughts about your loved ones. Please, Bruce. Finish this."

I sighed shakily but walked forward. As I nearest the bodies gathered up in one pile , I wonder how they looked like under their dark signature clothing. Were they even human or the new prototype Lex Luthor has released in attempt to turn the odds in their favour? I let go of those thoughts as I stopped a few feet away. The camera was recording on the side, ready to capture my dear. 

Taking in a deep breath, I put a hand on my chest and my other palm leaned down.

_ Watch as the flame burns _

_ Like a beat of the heart _

A tiny flame flickered between my fingers. 

_ Watch as the flame burns _

_ We’ll never be apart _

It grew in size and I stared at it in awe. No matter how many times I've done it, I'll never marveling over the miracles from the Power of Song. 

_ A flame that unites _

_ Its path straight and true _

I let it touch the body in front of me with a wince and quickly stepped back.

" _ My dear flame please burn for me tonight _ ," I sang and closed my eyes to try to ignore the sight. However, the screams of pain that suddenly filled the early morning caused me to snap my eyes open.

My hands covered my mouth as my vision blurred and hot tears slid down my face. Behind me, pearls of laughter escaped from Diana and Clark. Or who was suppose to be Clark. 

"Bruce," the burning man chocked out. The real Clark's skin was slowly melting, body shriveling up, and mixing with the rest of the bodies around him. The dead bodies of Dick, Jason, Tim, Stephanie, and Damian. "I'm sorry." 

In a matter of seconds, their bodies burned to ashes and disappeared as I reached forward and collapsed. 

"I must thank you for that, Bruce. Thanks to you we were able to get rid of the meddlers." I should've known from the start. Clayface.

"And now that the world has seen your crime, there is nothing left for them to hope for. Your heroes are being taken down as we speak and the rest of your family should be dead as well." Everyman. He hated the shapeshifters. They needed to pay pay pay  _ pay _ ! 

"It's such a shame but what can you do about. Unfortunately we must also get rid of you in order to completely take over Earth. No hard feeling or anything." 

I could feel the anger course through my veins as tears continued to leak. I breathed harshly as my nails dug into my skin, drawing blood. They had tricked me.

They were dead. They were all dead. It was my fault. I should've put his foot down and been more active in the war, not hide like a pathetic fool. But there was no point in dwelling over my mistakes. I was going to die.

No. Not yet. I can't die yet. 

My world had been shattered in a matter minutes because of the enemy. I lost everything to them. If I'm going down, so are they. Let's just see if they're willing to rule over a world that wasn't worth living in.

"The darkness... that beckons death," I chanted lowly as one of them approached me ,"dwells... within my body…  **my blood... cries... in sorrow… and awaken the Holy Flame** ."

The idiots were crying in alarm as the wind turned violent, black mist surrounding me. The clouds parted with the sun burning brightly, and the sky turned red. 

_ Drowning the sounds of a budding wish _

_ Crying until the morning dawn arise _

_ there is not hope for me in this wretched land _

_ Despair is the only saving grace for us _

Who would want to live in a world where evil ruled? 

_ Light that has lost it's shine _

_ Call upon the divine _

My purpose was to help save the world but I obviously failed. I had killed some of the people who were helping with winning the war! 

_ Save me from this place (save me from this cruel, disgusting world) _

"Bruce, you bastard! What are you trying to do?!" Everyman's voice roared. His voice was barely heard through the dark mist surrounding my body.

_ " _ **Everything should just disappear,** " I stated coldy and jerked my body forward, watching as a string of meteors flew down. 

_ If all that i've seen here, it is but a lie _

_ if fate won't allow us, must every love die _

_ The sadness and sorrow, it feels like a curse _

_ I'll cleanse the earth!  _

The people will be grateful, I thought. I'd be ending their miserable existence and helping them escape from the tyranny of humanity. And the other freaks. 

_ Now, all that I cared for it doesn't exist (No~, I) _

Families will die together at least. My loved ones were gone. I was the only one left behind. 

_ Fleeting hope returns life to the abyss (won't be) _

They would've tried to stop me from doing this. From saving the people from corruption. 

_ Turning back time ticks again and again (silenced anymore) _

In the time that I've been in the outside world, death was such a common sight that even children were accustoming to it. But this wasn't the first war. My precessedors have all been in the battlefield.

_ Endlessly... _

_ Death creates what this life has tak-en _

_ from me… _

Even my own parents were slaughtered in front of me once I presented as the Songster. The Power of Song was both a blessing and a curse. 

I stared as the shapeshifters ran tobme, anger on their faces. In the sky, a single flaming meteor was heading towards us.

Smiling, I closed my eyes and laughed humourlessly. My body hit the ground and claws tore through skin. As I continued laughing, the camera was somehow intact, still recording. 

The meteor hit the earth and everything went black. 


End file.
